


The Braille of a Blind Affection (memories pursue me)

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry's seriously fucked up, Eobarry, Grief, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Slash, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, non-con barebacking, non-con dry-fucking, non-con fantasies, non-con oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Barry's trip to the past, memories haunt him.  Memories and fantasies of a relationship he wishes never happened.  A relationship he wishes never ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Braille of a Blind Affection (memories pursue me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 14 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Go". 
> 
> Content Notes: Set immediately after the events in **Flash Back**. Rape/non-con fantasies.
> 
> Title from the Oysterband song, **By Northern Lights**

Barry rolls over and pulls his pillow over his head, but of course, that does nothing to silence the memories.

He had known that going back in time to see Eobard Thawne was going to be difficult. Not just having to pretend that he didn't know who the man really was, or that he could cause irreparable damage the timeline with a single word.

No, Barry had known that the biggest difficult was going to be not letting himself get affected the man in the wheelchair, his bright blue eyes always tracking him, being the target of his obsessive focus. He should have been angry at Thawne and hiding that anger should have been the problem.

But the problem hadn't been hiding his anger. It had been hiding his desire.

His friends and his family had no clue how close he and "Dr. Wells" had been. The only one who came closest to figuring that out had been the reporter, Mason Bridges. He'd been watching the fake Wells and had seen them together outside of S.T.A.R. Labs too many times.

Out to dinner or on their way to supposedly discreet hotels. Where Wells had allowed him to do all manner of things to him. Where he had allowed Wells to do all manner of things to _him_.

Now, more than a year later, those memories still have the power to drive him a little crazy. And seeing him today, _really_ seeing him - as Thawne and not as Harrison Wells - makes that craziness just a little crazier.

The house is dark and quiet and he can't stop replaying the confrontation in the Time Vault, but what he hears is a slight perversion of reality. Thawne still interrogates him, still threatens him, still gives in with utter contempt for him. But he's not speaking in that strangely sibilant tone but in Harrison Wells' voice. Calm and clear, the tone he'd used to guide him through danger, to teach him how to use his power, to tell him how much he approved of him.

It's the voice of sure command. The tone he always used with him when then were making love. 

Barry groans and rolls onto his belly, trapping his erection against the mattress. He squeezes his eyes shut but nothing can stop the memories. The fantasies.

Harrison Wells getting out of that wheel chair, bending him over a desk and fucking him raw. _"You need to go."_

Eobard Thawne crouching over him, forcing his cock into his mouth, using him like a sex toy. _Time to go home, Flash._

He humps against the mattress a few times and rolls back over, taking himself in hand. He doesn't even need lube, he's leaking like a sieve. 

Barry lets himself revel in the memories as he strokes himself. He's disgusted and more aroused than he's been in a year.

As he comes, Barry cries. It used to be so good and there's a terrible part of him that wishes it still was.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
